Hit Me With Your Eyes
by Shades of amber
Summary: Elena in Damon's shower in 2x15. Enough said! -complete-


_Hit Me With Your Eyes_

_Ok so this is a short, short Delena one-shot. At the end of 2x15 what if it wasn't Katherine and it was Elena in the shower instead can you say lemony? ;)_

_Song inspired No You Girls by Franz Ferdinand

* * *

_

Damon's POV

I sighed tiredly walking into my room. Today was some long day had to kill Elijah two times and to add to the time before that counts up to three. Lord that dude was a dick, I didn't like he was trying to be better than me. I snapped out of my inner monologue hearing the shower water running.

"Andie" I called out confused. I stopped at the doorway of my bathroom to see a toned beautiful backside with long chestnut dark brown tresses of some woman. The girl turned around as she was washing the shampoo out of her hair. It was Elena. Why the hell is she here in my bathroom. "Hey Damon" she said nonchalantly as she shut the water off.

"What are you doing in here" I asked confused as hell. "I don't know just didn't want to use Stefan's bathroom so I decided to use this one hope it's alright" she asked shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

I felt myself strain in my jeans as I let my eyes wander down her naked body. How is she so ok with me standing here eating her up with my eyes. I looked into her eyes to see them darker than before with something that seemed familiar to me…lust?

I blurred in front of her surprising her easily. "Wow you're standing in front of me completely what a delicious offering" I said leeringly as she stared up at me. I soon saw her push herself closer to me. I looked down at her and felt everything suddenly shatter. I lifted her up at vampire speed and pinned her to the wall. She gasped out in pleasure and surprise.

"God you don't know what you do to me" I breathed out against her neck. "You don't know what you do to me either Damon" she whispered in my ear in a breathy moan. She yanked my shirt off quickly as she felt the muscles of my chest causing them to flex under her touch in pleasure. "Damon" she moaned out. "Wait what bout Stefan" I asked her silently pausing the whole moment. "He's out hunting" she said trying to compose herself easily.

With her help we got my jeans and boxers off soon enough when we resumed. I slowly thrusted into her letting her get accustomed to my size. She wiggled around soon enough wanting more. I thrusted into her continuously at a decent pace. "Ungh Damon….faster" she moaned out loudly. I followed her orders and started to slice into her more urgently at vampire speed, leaving her gasping for every breath as her heart beat erratically in her chest.

She stroked herself helping her get closer to her orgasm. I looked down at her and felt even more turned on. Holy fuck she was so hot when she was playing with herself. "Uhh Damon…..my love" she moaned out dreamily. I felt myself slow down as I realized what she just said.

She just called me her love. I put that aside and felt her orgasm hit her. I slowed my paces and helped her ride out her orgasm. I felt my release me soon after right behind her. I soon pulled out of her to see her eyes open with her lighten up like I never seen before with her.

"Kitten, look at me" I told her strongly as I forced her to look up at me when I set her down. She followed me and looked me in the eyes. "I love you" I told her my own voice unrecognizable to myself and to her. Her eyes widened as she stood her ground and looked me in the eye. "Damon, my love, I love you with everything that I am" I heard her whisper to me dazed. In that moment all that matter was me and her. I growled victoriously and lunged at her kissing her passionately pouring all of my emotions for her into it.

I felt her respond just as urgent throwing everything she had into the kiss.

* * *

_I'm sorry all of my Delena one-shots end up like this but they're different at least though they have the awesome same happy ending anyway please give me your feedback was this any good? Keep or Delete? Reviews are love so if you didn't like anything like I made some mistakes tell me in a review. If you liked it than review I would love you all forever_


End file.
